Dear Vikings and Ditchin' (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Dear Vikings"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |'Aaron Springer' |- |'Written by' |'Aaron Springer' Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Special Guest Star' |Ian McShane as Gordon |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Ditchin'"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Jay Lender |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Jay Lender Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Special Guest Stars' |Ernest Borgnine as Mermaid Man Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Ditchin'" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, TV Announcer, Jellyfish, Cop |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #158 |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #37a, Dale, Fish #40 |- |'Jill Talley' |Ice Cream Fish, Fish #49 |- |'Bob Jules' |Man Ray, Cop #2 |- |'Ernest Brognine' |Mermaid Man |- |'Tim Conway' |Barnacle Boy |- |'Jacob Steven' |Old Fish Vocals |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Dear Vikings" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Trash Fish, Olaf #9 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Olaf #2 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Olaf #8 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |King, Olaf #1, Olaf #4 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Helga |- |'Ian McShane' |Gordon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Matt Corey Tina Hardin |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |C.H. Greenblatt Sean Charmatz Todd White Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Catherine Simmonds Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Kent Osborne Brad Vandergrift Merriwether Williams |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Robertryan Cory |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Craig Simmons Wesley T. Paguio |- |'Digital BG Coordinator' |John Sore |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylists' |Catherine Simmonds Dene Ann Heming |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Coordinators' |June Bliss Alvaro Zelaya Harry Helling |- |'Executive Assistant' |Kristen Ridgway |- |'Production Assistants' |Andrew Goodman Marcy Lynn Dewey Philip Harris Donna Castricone |- |'Production Accountant' |Stephen Christian |- |'Sheet Timers' |Sean Dempsey Heath Martinez Edgar Larrazabal |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Austin Block Otto Ferrene |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Margaret Hou |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Amaris Cavin Chrisitian Evans C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Amy Wu |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Christoper Hink Jeff Adams |- |'Assistant Picture Editor' |Kevin Zelch |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Gab G. Rosas Keith Dickens |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Fordham |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Bechtold Rob Butler-Biggs Diane Greco Dan Cubert Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Hacienda Post |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Stephen C. Marston Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Faust Pierfederici |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Oracle Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Catherine Simmonds Brown Johnson Noeli Rosas Stacey Kim Tom Kenny Roland Poindexter Donna Grillo Mark Taylor Kevin Zelch |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2008 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:End Credits